The Hikari Chronicles
by Ashe92
Summary: Another world...another story...another adventure.... R&R SxS


~*~*~*~  
  
Nothing But A Dark Shimmer..... by  
  
blueice04  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura!" I screamed as her sight was torn away from me. Darkness surrounded me...I heard her call out my name...  
  
There was a sharp pain across my forehead...I heard Sakura scream in pain...blood...nothing but blood...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran yelled as he woke up. His digital clock was ringing and he turned it off. That dream--did it mean anything? He had that dream for a while now. He wanted to tell somebody but he just can't.  
  
He was in Tomeada for summer to visit Sakura, Tomoyo, and other people. Meilin came with him, too, but he knew she was out, probably jogging. They were staying in an apartment they rented. They would probably be staying there for a few weeks at least.  
  
He sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock. 9:00. 'Stupid dream,' he thought gloomily and scrambled out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and took a bath.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The phone was ringing and Sakura answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey." It was Syaoran.  
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun!" she said cheerfully.  
  
"I was wondering if you--no Meilin was wondering if you and Tomoyo would meet us at King Penguin Park just to hang out like old times, you know," he said calmly.  
  
Sakura smiled and repled, "Sure! I'll call Tomoyo. When?"  
  
"At 11. Gotta go now. See ya." He hung up.  
  
"Yeah...see ya," Sakura said and put the phone back into the reciever.  
  
It had been 3 yrs. now since Sakura had captured the Void Card. She remembered how she had confessed her feelings to him and how he left her to go back to Hong Kong a week after.  
  
Syaoran and Meilin came just a week ago and Sakura didn't have much time to spend time with them. She had grown a lot for the next three years and had let her hair grow a bit. A lot of boys had asked her out but she rejected all of them just because of...him.  
  
"Syaoran-kun...." she muttered and fell on her bed. She closed her eyes and thought about the old cardcaptor days she had spent with him, when both of them still didn't realize their certain feelings for each other.  
  
When they came from Hong Kong last week, she felt really happy since she really missed them. However, Syaoran was acting the same as always, as if they were only friends and there was nothing between them but mere friendship. Sakura felt rather hurt by this and talked to Tomoyo about it. Her friend replied,  
  
"He just acts like that. Don't worry, that's just, well, his personality."  
  
Kero, who was at Tomoyo's house at this moment, eating chocolate cake, replied rather harshly,  
  
"Ha! The kid probably forgot about you! I warned you but noooooo you wouldn't listen to me! You know I'm just playin' right, Sakura?"  
  
She opened her eyes and sighed. She grabbed her cellphone and punched Tomoyo's numbers. Tomoyo answered it quickly.  
  
"Hi Sakura!"  
  
"Hi...Meilin asked if we could meet them at King Penguin Park and hang around town a bit," Sakura answered dully and stared at her ceiling.  
  
"Ok, sure. I'll call them. No! Kero! That's for my---oh just eat it. Sorry, Sakura. I gotta go now!" Tomoyo said hurriedly and hang up.  
  
Sakura turned off her cellphone and went downstairs to watch TV.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Another World...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you sure this would work, Mai?" Shun asked a purple-haired girl who was working on a large machine.  
  
"Tell me, onii-chan, was there really a time that I, Mai, made a machina that didn't work," Mai asked him, frowning slightly.  
  
"No...." Shun replied, rather perplexed. "And don't call me brother damnit! I'm your cousin."  
  
Mai snapped her fingers. "Exactly."  
  
"So this machina, whatever you call it, would transfer the most powerful beings in all of the worlds?" Ryo asked her.  
  
Mai smirked. "Kind of. As long as the person or people have magic or whatever and have a good heart. I programmed it myself. And you people think that I'm a bubble head..."  
  
"You are!" Shun replied.  
  
"Shut up," Mai answered and stopped working on the machine. "Ah...finished. Gotta do a test run!"  
  
"How?" Kari asked, who just came in the large engine kind-of basement room.  
  
"Well....I'll just take this plug and place it here and see if these connect with each other and then--" Mai was interrupted by Kyoshi.  
  
"Just do it now! Who cares about test runs? We have no time!" he snapped.  
  
Mai rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if we take the wrong people, it'll be your fault."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Tomeada....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Haven't you notice the sky darken?" Meilin said quietly, looking at the dark-gray sky.  
  
"Yeah...I sense something...it's not a Clow Card....something....another magic......." Sakura said looking up too. "Syaoran, do you feel it?"  
  
Syaoran nodded. Tomoyo and Meilin looked confused.  
  
"It's coming...getting nearer...." Syaoran said aloud.  
  
Suddenly, a large force sucked them in, towards another world.....  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blueice04: Hope you like it. Don't worry. I'll update soon...I hope... 


End file.
